


I Will Stay With You

by StarlitWritings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos backstory, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Remember how Aaravos sounded pained when he screamed for Viren to stop? Yeah this is based on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitWritings/pseuds/StarlitWritings
Summary: The story of how Aaravos got in the mirror, and what happened to Elarion.





	I Will Stay With You

A group of elves had gathered in the square, watching the procession as the Arch Mage Aaravos was marched through the square to face the Elven High Council for his crimes against Xadia. The sky was grey with storm clouds, thunder rumbling in the air as the Dragon King raged at his betrayal.

Poised and elegant as ever, an air of control around him even though he was flanked by Sunfire Knights and the Moonshadow Druids, the most elite warriors in Xadia, Aaravos was calm, a light smile gracing his features.

They held distrust and contempt in their eyes as he was brought to stand before them. One of them spoke. “Aaravos, you are charged with the crime of colluding with the humans and teaching them magic, leading to their uprising. How do you plead?”

“Wait.” Another voice spoke up. One of the moon druids guarding the council was glaring at him. “He did not just teach them magic. He has committed a crime against all magical creatures and the natural laws we are bound to. He brought dark magic upon us.”

Aaravos smirked, speaking calmly. Oh how the druids loved their bounds. “I did nothing of the sort.”

The druid replied icily. “Then how do you explain these events? First you began your experiment by teaching one primal magic, and suddenly they wield dark magic. Only you could have taught them, only you interact with the deplorable creatures. You are a traitor, wreaking death on magical creatures. Justice will not be denied.”

He looked back at them, still not looking worried in the slightest. “You act as if they are below us,” he replied smoothly.

“They are. They cannot do magic. They were not meant to be here.”

He laughed, watching as they failed to see the big picture once more. “Oh but they can,” he started, looking at them with knowing eyes. “They can do magic too, but you try to hide it, claiming they are inferior when really you are afraid of what they can do.”

The crowd gasped. “What do you mean?” a council member demanded.

“Why,” he drawled, “humans can do magic. In fact, my experiments have shown they can connect to any primal source.”

The druid tensed, eyes narrowed. “That’s impossible,” he started.

He continued before the druid could say more. “They just wanted to be equals, but now their contempt and desperation has grown. I tried to show you, but because they did not know they could do primal magic too, they created their own.”

The crowd became dead silent.

“And how,” the council woman spoke slowly, “did they create this ‘magic’? Did you show them how?”

Ah. So they thought he was responsible. “No,” he replied. “I am merely a friend to humans. I only dabbled in helping them connect to an Arcanum. Though,” he broke off pausing. “I am fascinated by what they have come up with.”

“You see! He cannot be trusted. He applauds their efforts in that atrocity!” another Council member exclaimed. Their eyes became hard. They had never trusted him, or understood his fascination with humans.

The silence of the crowd disrupted as someone barged their way through, trying to get to the front. Elarion the human mage came forward, the Arch Mage’s student. Worry and concern filled her eyes as she saw her love surrounded by guards in front of the entire High Council.

“What is this?” she demanded.

The druid spoke, disdain clear in his voice. “You should not be here, human.”

“Elarion,” Aaravos cut in, terse, trying not to show emotion. “You must leave.” He did not want her caught up in this.

She did not budge. “I will not leave you. I will stay with you.” He sighed, knowing her stubbornness very well, though he was comforted she was here despite the danger of the situation for her.

“Aaravos,” another member of the Council snapped. “Any last words?”

Turning his attention back on them he chucked mirthlessly, his stare turning to iron. “You failed the test of love, and it wrought fear. You pushed the humans into a state of desperation. We could have shared magic.” He paused. “We could have loved,” he said, looking at Elarion softly. “You only have yourselves to blame for this.”

They looked at him with contempt. First he defended the humans. Now he loved one. “Grab her,” one of the Sunfire Knights commanded, seizing Elarion.

Aaravos tensed, trying not to show his fear. He had shown too much.

“Aaravos,” the Councilwoman began, though his attention was still on his love. “We find you guilty. You are a traitor to your kind. Our laws forbid us from killing you, so you will live out the rest of your days in exile as a servant to the Dragon King. You will be erased from history for your crimes.”

He knew it wasn’t for his crimes, he thought ruefully. They did not want his discoveries known. The guards caged around him, but he could not take his attention off of Elarion. “Take him to the King’s lair.”

He knew what this meant, but he would not fight as long as they had her. He stood tall but surrendered.

_He would not bow before them._

Elarion however, howled with rage, eyes lighting up with magic. “You will not take him from me!” she growled.

Her battle cries shook the earth, knocking everyone to their feet and fracturing the ground. Her light had been sparked by Aaravos, and she wielded the force of the earth.

The warriors started to fight her. “Stop!” he cried out to her. He did not want her to die. A lone human surrounded by elves was not a winning match.

But she would not relent. The ground continued to shake in her fury. Tree roots rose to knock people out of her path, but she was outnumbered, against the high mages and elite fighters. She hurled earth around her in rage, fighting even as more elven warriors came with bows and surrounded her.

She got shot in the arm as they tried to immobilize her from drawing runes. This only slowed her down. Determined to save her love, she kept on fighting.

“Elarion, stop!” Aaravos begged, finally showing panic and struggling against his captors to try and reach her. The druid had bound him from using magic. He could not help her. “Stop!” he cried as they drew their bows again, desperation in his voice.

His mask of control broke. “Don’t you dare hurt her again,” he seethed with rage, seeing them aim at her chest.

They didn’t listen.

An arrow went through her heart.

She crumpled to the ground, and all went still as her blood soaked into the grass, and the light faded from her eyes as she whispered out her midnight star’s name one last time. It was not only her heart that had stopped beating.

_He would not let them see him break._

They started to pull him away to see the Dragon King. “Wait,” he croaked. “At least let me go to her.” He couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to leave her. “I will go quietly,” he amended. “Just let me say goodbye.”

“You don’t get to make demands, traitor,” one of the elves spoke harshly. He didn’t see which one. He didn’t care. “Besides,” they continued, looking at her lifeless body with disgust, “she’s just a human.”

_He would not let them see his anguish._

The great Aaravos defeated, did not struggle as he was marched to his imprisonment. He walked into the mirror head held high.

_He would not let them see his despair._

Only when the mirror went black and deactivated, did he fall to his knees and weep.

Soon he did not know where he was. He was on his knees in front of a mirror, with a faint memory cloying at his heart. A memory running in tears down his cheeks. A dragon and a group of elves of every type were looking at him through the mirror, eye alight with magic, watching him. He did not know where he was, nor much of his life before this moment. He only had the faint memories kept close to his heart. A human woman smiling up at him, a fiery spark in her eyes. Feeling joy at seeing her spark ignite magic. His pride watching her complete a spell for the first time. Lighting up inside from their first kiss under the stars. Her kissing the stars on his cheeks to make him smile. Holding her in his arms, as she drew constellations on his skin. Falling in love with her. Showing too much. The feeling of his heart breaking when her heart stopped beating.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

In time, they would pay for this.

“How may I serve you?”

———————————————————————————————————–

Years later, the exact amount of time unknown to him, comes another human with a gift for magic.

Humans are ever stubborn. Refusing to surrender, even at their own expense.

_Elarion, stop!_

The dark mage tried to get up after being shot in the leg. _**“Stop!”**_

_Do not do this to me again._

The human falls. “You…have betrayed me,” he seethes at him.

“No. I will stay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on AO3, and I'm so excited to write more! Feel free to say hi to me on tumblr over @starlitelf! I adore comments and feedback <3


End file.
